


Coffee Break

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Platonic since it was for the Hetalia Domestic Zine but we can DREAM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Meetings are a drag and a terribly thorn in the side, so Romano spends his talking about meaningless nothings with Russia.
Relationships: Russia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Coffee Break

Meetings were never Romano’s forte. He always seemed to fall asleep a little after Spain did or simply space out completely. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about work or the things that needed to be taken care of, he did. Perhaps his region wasn’t exactly the most prosperous, but nevertheless, he did his best to maintain it.

He thanked God he didn’t have to show up for most of the world meetings. They were truly such a drag and his brother took care of the government-oriented things anyway. He took care of the people. Or at least, that was what everyone said. Romano was sure that it was just another excuse to lower him and make sure he never was truly able to do anything.

Yawning, he found he was dozing off once again, eyelids becoming rather heavy. His head bobbed, quickly shooting back up and even his brother was trying to pinch him awake. Still, it was not enough. He was falling asleep, whatever England was talking about not even reaching his ears. No amount of pinching, slapping, shaking, or physical torment would wake him. Perhaps if-

“Wow, everyone in here looks ready to fall over and die. I think it’s time for a lunch break, England, don’t you?” a hearty laugh filled the room and that was what brought Romano back to life. He glanced up at Russia who was stretching and looked rather amused as he watched England’s face fill with irritation

“A-A lunch-A lunch break?” he sputtered, “I’m in the middle of talking about the recent issues-”

“Which we can continue after we all eat. I think you’d prefer none of us drool on the table while you talk.” he said, standing up, “Meet back in an hour?”

Nobody said a word, everyone just got up and left, leaving England extremely annoyed before he too left to get something to eat.

Romano shook his head, getting up and shaking Spain to life while he was at it, “Wake up you old fart. Everyone is going to lunch.”

Spain only responded with a groan.

He rolled his eyes and put his things into his laptop bag. Lunch sounded really good. Maybe he could find a good taco stand since they were in America. God, he hoped there was a good taco stand. But first, coffee. God yes, some nice dark coffee that warmed his cold soul right up-

“You seemed to be dozing off, so I thought I’d spare you from having to deal with England nagging later.”

He turned quickly, book bag flying, nearly hitting Russia’s chest. He craned his neck to get a look at him - Jesus Christ this man was too tall and he was too short - and he shook his head, “Ah, so merciful. So are you not hungry then? Because I am and I’m about to get food. I don’t know what you’re planning.”

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to continue our knitting session from where it left off”

Ah of course. For as long as Romano had been friends with Russia, they had their knitting sessions. They always worked on their own separate little projects, talked lazily, and let go of any tension they were holding. It was rather therapeutic and neither one would ever dare utter a word about it. Their friendship and their way of listening to each other and supporting one another was not meant to be shared. 

“Well, I’m going to get coffee and hopefully tacos first, so follow me and then we start knitting.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

It didn’t take long to get coffee and tacos - the odd combo being something Romano greatly enjoyed. The meeting room was still rather empty minus Spain who was still sleeping leaving Romano absolutely _ecstatic_ to hear him whine about being hungry later. God, why did he still rely on him for a ride to the meeting? They were all at the same hotel, he could ask literally _anyone else._

“So, any new romantic interests?” Russia asked, knitting away.

“God no.” Romano scoffed, “You ask me every time and the answer is the same. What are you, my mother?”

 _“Grandmother”_ he corrected, “I’m here to tell you that you’re too skinny and you need a beautiful wife or else you’ll wither away!” he pouted, chuckling immediately after.

“See, you almost had me believing you were just a Russian grandma in disguise. And then you said I’m too skinny as if you don’t already know I have a - what the hell are the Americans calling it? A father body? No, no, that’s not quite-Oh a dad bod! I have a dad bod.” Romano said, looking up from his project to take another sip of coffee.

“What does that even _mean?”_

“Hell if I know, ask America.”

“Americans are so weird.”

“I know.”

This tranquility really was something Romano needed. Stressed and ready to murder? Knit. Wanting to scream and burn a house down? Just talk to Russia. Feeling the wrath of an eldritch abomination ready to hunt? Eat some tacos. Boom! It was perfect. All of his problems solved.

“Remember when we used to work for him?” he snorted.

Russia groaned, “Don’t remind me. I lose five years of my life every time I’m reminded.”

“Hey remember when we worked for America?”

“Ass.”

Romano snorted again, an awful laughing coming from him that sounded like a dying dog being gurgled by a dragon with a sore throat. He didn’t have many people he was friendly enough with besides Spain and Belgium that he let hear his laugh. Of course, Russia was one of the people.

Their friendship wasn’t anything grand. They never did anything big together. He would hardly call them best friends. But his company was wonderful and when he was needed, Romano knew that he would be there.

“We should make a club,” he said, shoving the last taco in his mouth.

“Oh?”

“Yes.” Romano continued after he swallowed, “We should make a club with everyone in the world America screwed over.”

“You know we already have the World Group chat without him right.”

Romano smacked Russia lightly on the shoulder, “No, I mean the people who had to work for him like us. We’ll call ourselves..uhhh. The United….uh..bitches..? Yeah! The United Bitches of America. And we’ll wear T-shirts with his face on it but there’s a big red X over his face.”

Russia laughed loudly; that hearty laugh that felt so warm and welcoming. It was like a hug - and God knows Romano needed a hug. He kept laughing and it was loud, but it was nice to hear on boring days like this. Lazy lunch breaks partnered well with friends.

And so, Romano thought, maybe world meetings weren’t _too_ bad. At least, not if coffee breaks like this happened. Coffee breaks with silly discussions on a million things that didn’t really matter at all.

What a dream.


End file.
